


Paperwork and Culture Clash

by mayoho



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Drabble, Gen, Paperwork, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started with deep, complicated thoughts about Gallifreyan concepts of property rights and economic value, and ended up being not complicated at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork and Culture Clash

“Miss Shaw.”

“Doctor Shaw, Sir.” Liz arched an eyebrow.

“Explain this,” Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart gestured at a sheaf of paper covered in the Doctor’s odd loopy scrawl.

“The Doctor’s expense report?”

“Kindly inform him someone else will take care of it in the future,” the Brigadier left leaving Liz to peruse the papers, which contained a precise account, down to the last teacup and spool of wire, of every item irreparably damaged by the science department since the Doctor’s arrival. Liz couldn’t decide if this was a joke or a misunderstanding. Either way, the Doctor would be pleased with the result.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of an elaborate essay on value in a post scarcity economy and the way I think Time Lords have largely evolved past anything that we would recognize as an economy, I ended up with this.


End file.
